Dreams
Dreams are the funny pictures you see inside your head while you are sleeping. Most of the times they involve sex. Dreams that have an adverse or frightening effect on the dreamer are referred to as nightmares. Oddly, these too are usually about sex. Dreams plays an important role in television fiction, as they provide a convenient vehicle for plot and character exposition, recapping events from previous stories and foreshadowing future events. They may also be used as filler material if a particular script does not meet the required running time for a particular episode. This technique is especially useful in the case of soap operas, which has a very regimented block of time with which to chronicle a tale depending upon weekly broadcast schedule and cast availability. Examples One of the most infamous and humorous use of a dream event was in the 1982-1990 comedy series Newhart. In the series finale, appropriately titled "The Last Newhart", Bob Newhart's character Dick Louden awakens at the end of the episode as Doctor Robert Hartley, his original character from The Bob Newhart Show from the 1970s. His on-screen wife from the series, Suzanne Pleshette, made a guest appearance on the episode, reprising her role from the original show as Emily Hartley. Robert Hartley tells his wife that he had a long and vivid dream that he was in charge of an in inn in Vermont, which was the premise behind Newhart. Yes... the entire series of Newhart was all a dream. Another noteworthy dream sequence that has earned itself legendary status in TV land took place on the nighttime soap opera Dallas. At the close of season eight of the series, one of the main characters, Bobby Ewing is injured in a hit-and-run accident and dies soon after. He makes a surprising return at the end of season nine and the season ten opener reveals that Bobby Ewing's death, as well as all of the events of season nine were just a dream that Pamela Ewing, Bobby's wife was having. On the 1966-1971 daytime Gothic soap opera Dark Shadows, one of the major modern-era storylines involved a dream curse. A witch by the name of Angelique sought to avenge herself against Barnabas Collins for spurning her love by enacting a curse that would not only torment all those that Barnabas loved, but ultimately result in him becoming a vampire - a curse he already suffered through once before thanks to Angelique's machinations. The curse started with a random individual within Barnabas' circle of friends and family members who would be beckoned into a darkened chamber by the voice of someone they knew whereupon they would be assailed by any number of nightmarish images. Upon awakening, the dreamer would then feel absolutely compelled to talk about the experience to the individual who appeared to them in the dream. At which point, that individual would then have the dream, wherein they would be summoned by someone else they knew. This continued on from person to person with the number of horrific images increasing in intensity until finally it would reach back to Barnabas himself. The conclusion of the dream is that Barnabas would have it himself, after which, a vampire bat would appear and turn him back into a vampire. Appearances * ALF: Somewhere Over the Rerun: Alf once had a dream that he lived on the fictional island presented in the 1960s sitcom Gilligan's Island. In the dream he met older versions of Gilligan, the Skipper, the Professor, and Mary Ann, who had grown tired and weary of living on the island for more than twenty years. * Hammer House of Horror: Children of the Full Moon * Terminator: Pilot: Sarah Connor often suffers from recurring nightmares of the end of the world. In many of these Apocalyptic scenarios, she even dreams of her own death, which is usually exceedingly violent, such as being roasted to ash in the wake of a nuclear bomb or being murdered by a robotic Terminator. Sarah's nightmares have been so extreme that on one occasion, she actually pulled up stakes and moved based solely on the intensity of a particular nightmare. See also * Appearances of dreams * Appearances of nightmares Category:Dalls/Miscellaneous Category:Newhart/Miscellaneous